DigimonGX
by Brago the dark
Summary: I don't own digimon I am new please no comment's
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1:The story begins.

This story begins with 24 meteors that came down to Earth and distroyed a nuclear plant.A loud noise was heared miles away. Angel(me)coolest guy in town ,green eyes,and blond hair ,followed a meteor that crashed into my basement. When the meteor opened, inside was something new called a digimon.Whe started afraid of each other but in three month we became best friend's.I named him Darkwolvemon ,and he learned his very first attack, AuraThunder.

Angel-One day a policemen was in my house telling about a computer hacker. I thout that I had to be prepared for what ever happened. I that day a scientist called me and told me that a digital world was crated to be in PS2, computers etc. and that in that world everithing could happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2:Knowing New Friends.

Angel- At the first day of school I met 2 persons those are:Rene ,popular ,has black hair and sometimes he is bery bossy.Sofia, not so popular, knows a lot and helps a lot.

Rene- Hey Angel may y go to your house , Angel- Yes but there is something that I want to tell you.

Rene- What is it?

Angel- Tell you in my house.

Angel- I called Sofia to her cell phone

Sofia's cell phone-Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Sofia-Hey Angel.

Angel-Want to come to my house?

Sofia-Yessssssss!

5hours later.

Angel-Rene,Sofia are you ready.

Rene-yessssss!

Sofia-Yeah!

Angel-OK.You know that big explotion caused by meteors,one of the meteors crashed in my basement. When it opened something new called a digimon hatched.

Rene and sophia -ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Angel-Then a scientist called and said that some digital world was in everything like in computers or PS2 etc.

Rene –Where's that digithingi.

Angel- oh my digimon.

Rene-Yes that thing.

Angel-Oh ,Darkwolvemon we have visitors.

Darkwolvemon-Who are they Angel , they are my friends Sofia and Rene.

1day later at 9:00a.m.

Angel-Darkwolvemonmon show them your attack ,AuraThunder

Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhprrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr(sound of walls braking).

Rene and sofia-I wish I had one of those.

2month later

scientist-hey Angel I just discovered that I have two more rocks want them?

Angel- Of course I wan't them.

Scientist-OK!

2day's later at school.

Angel-Hey I have more digi rock's wan,t them

Rene and Sofia-yessssssssssss!

Angel-Come to my house at 5:00p.m.

5:05p.m.

Angel-take this one for Sofi and one for Rene.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaara(digimonhatchinfromeggs).

Sofia- Look ,my digimon is going to be called flamespiritmon

Rene-My digimon name is ciberpatamon.

Rene and Sofia-tttthhhhaaaannnnkkkkssss.

Angel-Your welcome

2days later

Scientist-Hey I build something new called a digivice,with this you can go to digital world I only have three so bye.

Angel-Thanks.

Angel-After that ,I gave my friends their digivice , and I told them it's function.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3:Welcome To Digiworld.

Angel-Alter I gave my friends their digivice we connected to our ps2 and finally got to go to digi world.

Rene-Someone want's to battle?

Angel-I wan't to battle.

Aeaaaaaaeaaaaa the clash of the gods.

Angel- put your Game on.

Rene-thunder claw.

Angel-doge darkwolvemon.

Darkwolvemon-auuuuuuuuuu.

Angel-Whats happening

My digivive and digimonare glowing

Metaldarkwolvemon.

Angel-say what did he evolved OK.Now lets finish him darkauraatack

Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyy(battlesounds)

Angel-I won, in your face Rene.

Rene-I was just practicing.

Sofia-when they invented excuses they invented you.

Rene-Grrrrrrrrrrrr.

Angel-you two stop fighting let's go home by

(Back at Angel's house )Angel's Mom-Honey dinnertime. Angel-by se you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4:Rene's Lost In Digiworld**

**Rene-I am going to digi world.**

**Angel-I think it's not safe to be alone in digiworld**

**Sofia-Are you crazy man.**

**25minutes later rene escaped and connected to digiworld by the pc.**

**Rene-At last there is some peace.**

**12hours later when Angel and Sofia waked up .**

**Angel- Iam going to call Rene.**

**(His cell phone rang and there was no one.)**

**Angel:Is Rene when I am thinking he is?**

**Rene:At last some free time.**

**Bingbanbingban**

**Rene-Is that a virus?**

**Yeees I am a virus programmed to destroy you….**

**Rene:Are you looking for a battle cause ill eat your candy if it is a battle .**

**Rene:Flamingballatack.**

**Robot:doge**

**Rene:Cyberpatamon is time to digivolve into omega patamon.Omegapatamon use flamingballkickatack.**

**Robot:yesssssssss.**

**Rene-Aren't you suppose to scream**

**Robot:No cause you just felt into my trap **

**Rene:What the hell.**

**Robot:you are just trapped in digiworld and I am going out to the real world hahahahahahahahahah(evil laughter).**

**Rene:Doesn't matter Angel or sofia will stop you **

**Robot:They just have 12 hours to rescue you or you will go bye bye.**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN ?WILL RENE BE FREE?COULD THE ROBOT BE STOP?ALL IN NEXT CHAPTER.**

**WILL THEY DECIFER THIS CODE TO RESCUE Rene?**



**Chapter5: Darkgarurumon To The Rescue.**

**Angel:Sofia look I found a map with a code.**

**Sofia:Bring it to my house so that I can decifer It.**

**Sofia's house 5:00p.m.**

**Angel:Look the code say's:**



**Sofia-That's going to take a wile.**

**Angel-Darkwolvemon can you decifer it.**

**Darkwolvemon-Of course auuuuuuuuu.**

**Angel-What does it say's.**

**Darkwolvemon-I am lost in third dimension.**

**Angel and Sofia-What's third dimension.**

**Angel-Let's call Antonio the scientist.**

**Ringring(cellphone sound).**

**Antonio-Hy Angel why you called me for.**

**Angel-Do you know where's third dimension well **

**Of course.That's a place where only viruses and digimon can enter.byyyyyyy.**

**Angel-This is a job for Darkwolvemon.**

**2minutes later.**

**Angel-Can you program my digivice so that I can fuse with Darkwolvemon.**

**Sofia-Of course.**

**4hours later.**

**Angel-Let's fuse.Darkwolvemon digivolve5 Darkgarurumon.**

**Darkgarurumon-let's go.**

**Sofia-Good luck.**

**Third dimension(digiworld).**

**Rene-Don't leave yet virus ill give you money(digimoney)**

**Virus-OK.**

**Darkgarurumon-DArkenergyball.**

**Rene-I am saved!**

**Rene-Who are you any how.**

**Darkgarurumon-tell you later.Now let's go.**

**Back to real world.**

**Darkgarurumon-disfuse**

**Angel-To good to be united again.**

**Rene-how …how you did that?**

**Angel-Long story.**

**Sofia-tell you later.**

**Another adventure will begin in next chapter**

**Rene,Sofia and Angel-See you in next chapter.**

**byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter5: Darkgarurumon To The Rescue.**

**Angel:Sofia look I found a map with a code.**

**Sofia:Bring it to my house so that I can decifer It.**

**Sofia's house 5:00p.m.**

**Angel:Look the code say's:**



**Sofia-That's going to take a wile.**

**Angel-Darkwolvemon can you decifer it.**

**Darkwolvemon-Of course auuuuuuuuu.**

**Angel-What does it say's.**

**Darkwolvemon-I am lost in third dimension.**

**Angel and Sofia-What's third dimension.**

**Angel-Let's call Antonio the scientist.**

**Ringring(cellphone sound).**

**Antonio-Hy Angel why you called me for.**

**Angel-Do you know where's third dimension well **

**Of course.That's a place where only viruses and digimon can enter.byyyyyyy.**

**Angel-This is a job for Darkwolvemon.**

**2minutes later.**

**Angel-Can you program my digivice so that I can fuse with Darkwolvemon.**

**Sofia-Of course.**

**4hours later.**

**Angel-Let's fuse.Darkwolvemon digivolve5 Darkgarurumon.**

**Darkgarurumon-let's go.**

**Sofia-Good luck.**

**Third dimension(digiworld).**

**Rene-Don't leave yet virus ill give you money(digimoney)**

**Virus-OK.**

**Darkgarurumon-DArkenergyball.**

**Rene-I am saved!**

**Rene-Who are you any how.**

**Darkgarurumon-tell you later.Now let's go.**

**Back to real world.**

**Darkgarurumon-disfuse**

**Angel-To good to be united again.**

**Rene-how …how you did that?**

**Angel-Long story.**

**Sofia-tell you later.**

**Another adventure will begin in next chapter**

**Rene,Sofia and Angel-See you in next chapter.**

**byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
